Fly
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: John is dead, now Magneto and the Xmen must pull together to get Remy out from his shock. Can the Xmen put aside their feelings about the Cajun, or will they let their feelings control them. Mentions of Remy/John slash and Magneto/Prof. X slash.
1. Chapter 1

He wondered how long he would be able to stay in this trashy apartment. The wall paper was peeling and damp. There were water stains all over the place. There was a couch that had collapsed and now the torn and worn cushions rested on the floor. Most of the windows were broken, but as long as they were here together they didn't mind so much.

He slowly turned his head, feeling the stiffness of his body which had been unmoving for so long. John lay a little ways down the hall, maybe a yard away from him. He was grey and he could almost feel the cold radiating from his body. Remy knew that in a few more days, John's decomposing body would begin to reek like nothing before, but right now, in the way he was in, he looked like he had just curled up and gone to sleep.

John was his best friend through thick and thin. He couldn't just leave him through thin. In the logical part of his mind he knew that John was dead, but drugged as he was, the reasonable part of his mind wasn't being heard. He could reason with himself that John had just gone to sleep. He could ignore the blood splatter on the wall.

He had come home only to find the blood on a tacky puddle on the floor and John dead, lying along the corner wall. Numbly he had stumbled over to the counter, his mind and heart in a painful haze. He knew he should call the cops or something, but they'd only write it off as one more druggie killed, and really, what was wrong with that anyway? He had seen the pain pills. Pain pills killed pain right? He had looked on the bottle but the amount in there didn't seem like enough number of pills to kill the kind of pain he was in. He took seven. He had spent the last day and a half taking numerous amounts of pain pills, sitting up against the wall, waiting for John to wake up while he stared at the wall, his drug fogged mind creating dreams in his head. He couldn't bare the thought of being without John. He couldn't stand the pain long enough when the drugs started wearing off to think about what to do next. He just took more pills to numb him back up.

Jean woke up, tears streaming down her face. She had picked up incredibly strong emotions of pain and sorrow all blurred over with a slow confusion. She pulled her pillow out from behind her head and pulled it down to wear she lay. She hugged it to her chest and began rocking slowly, wondering what to do.

Remy's glazed eyes stared directly into the rising sun's rays, not noting the pain as it burned into his retinas. He looked over at John. The sun was giving his skin a honey golden cast. He looked just as he had two weeks ago when Remy had come home and saw him sleeping on the couch. There was a gentle knocking on the door. He ignored it but it persisted. He couldn't see the door from his place in the hall, he wouldn't have seen it anyways because he continued to look into John's face.

"Remy." Someone called his name and he looked in their direction. Magneto stood there. The sun poured out from behind him but Remy could see the concerned look on his face although he didn't register it. Magneto held out his hand. "It's time to go." Remy thought of refusing for a moment. What was he doing here anyways? He abandoned them. Left them all by themselves except for each other. "Can'." He mumbled. "Gotta wait f' John t' wake up." His words slurred from all the pills he had taken. His vision was as blurred as his speech.

In a flash, Magnet had him by the arm and by the waist. "We'll wake John up." Remy nodded, not thinking clearly because of the excess of drugs in his system. He let Magneto half drag, half carry him out of the apartment. He only cast one look back at the sleeping John. He hated to be woken up anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus took Remy back to his compound. He set him up in the same room that he had been assigned when he first came to work for Magneto, before Magneto disappeared, before Remy and John moved in together. It wasn't anything special, just a bed and a dresser like the other two rooms that had been John and Piotr's.

Remy seemed unable to function. He had trouble trying to follow the thread of Magneto's conversation and Magneto had to force him to move. He couldn't seem to manage it on his own. He felt the numbness start to recede.

"I don't have any pain medications Remy. You're going to have to not take them anymore, they're hurting you. You can barely function right now." Magneto informed him when he asked. Remy went and lay down. He felt a headache building behind his eyes.

Magneto thought nothing of this. Remy had been abusing those pills and he didn't know for how long. He'd have to stop. He also knew that Remy had a drug history, as had John. Coupling that with his addictive personality, even taking a few pills over the course of a few days could affect him. Stopping cold turkey was the best way to do this. Or so he thought.

He made a few calls to have John's body picked up and an autopsy performed. Whoever did this was going to die. There was no question about that.

After a few hours he went to check on Remy. Once he saw him he knew something was wrong. He was curled up on his side, fingers clenched into the sheets. He was pale and sweaty. Magneto could see the tremors that shook his entire body.

He was not a doctor and he didn't know what to do. So he called someone that would.

Remy began seizing, trashing. Magneto moved him to the floor and held his head so he could not bang it against the floor. By the time the seizure subsided, his knuckles were bloody from colliding with the floor and wall.

Magneto had never been so happy to see Charles and the Beast on his doorstep. He quickly led them to Remy.

"Do you know what he was taking?" Hank asked immediately. Magneto handed him the bottle. He had lied to Remy; it was in his pocket the entire time. Hank looked at the prescription. "And he's been taking large doses for almost two days and you stopped him cold turkey?" Magnus nodded.

"Oh dear." He muttered, worried. "He could die from stopping cold turkey, and we have no idea how his mutant powers affect any drugs he may take." He took three of the pills out of the bottle. Magneto managed to pull Remy into an upright position amidst painful protests. Hank then put the pills in Remy's mouth, forcing him to swallow them. Remy looked at him with blank black eyes, not seeming to know who he was or how he had gotten into this position. Magneto helped him lay down as he seemed to be in too much pain to do much of anything for himself. Eventually after almost twenty minutes had passed, he began to quiet somewhat.

"Gambit, how are you feeling?" Remy just looked at him for a moment. The tremors had lessened somewhat but he was still in pain.

"Like I'd really love t' die. You?"

Hank nodded sympathetically. Drug withdrawals were hard on anyone. "You can take these and they'll help you sleep though some of this." He handed Remy two white sleeping pills which Remy took with shaking hands, almost dropping them before he finally managed to swallow them. He lay back down and turned his back to them. When they finally left the room he let the exhausted tears escape from his eyes. Only John knew how to make this better. And he would never be coming back. Not this time.

They stood in silence outside, Beast and Charles both absorbing this information, Magnus mulling it over once again. It was impossibly hard to wrap his mind around that one of his own acolytes was dead.

"I've heard rumors…mutants being targeted, but it's never happened to one of our own. Do you believe you're safe here?"

"Normally I'd say yes and not even have to think about it, but at the moment, Piotr's gone, John's…dead, and though I hate to say it, Remy's pretty useless right now. I could hold my own, but with Remy….I will have to stay here, at least until he can take care of himself and I can trust him with the sharp cutlery."

"Then I think the solution is pretty obvious," The Beast piped up. "You should come to the mansion for the time being. The closer we are with each other, the less we have to worry about being targeted."

Magnus and Charles looked at each other with weary expressions. "I suppose…" They both said.

Magnus glared at Charles. "You better not hog the covers this time."

Beast looked at them both confused.


End file.
